Star Fox Team
The Star Fox team is a group of mercenaries hired by General Pepper, The team's primary aircraft is the Arwing, their land craft is the Landmaster, and the team's mothership is known as the Great Fox. Their current team is made up of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Slippy Toad. Fox McCloud leader of the Star Fox team since his father, James McCloud, went missing after his capture by Andross. When he heard about his father's death, he dropped out of the Cornerian Air Force. At the start of the series, Fox was young and still learning under the training of Peppy Hare, his father's friend and wingmate. Since then, he has become an expert pilot, and has repeatedly brought tranquility to the Lylat System. Fox is skilled in both air and ground based attacking. Krystal the possible sole survivor of her doomed home planet, Cerinia. Krystal is calm and mild mannered. where in search of answers to her planet's destruction, and the death of her parents, she comes across a distress signal from Dinosaur Planet. Krystal returning to Star Fox and to Fox himself, defecting to Star Wolf or the Cornerian Army, and even abandoning Lylat altogether due to public ridicule and adopting a new identity under the name Kursed, Fox (strangely enough) failing to recognize her when the two cross paths on a planet named "Kew" two years later. (In the Japanese version, however, she doesn't change her name). Krystal wears a blue catsuit, blue knee-high boots, a silver chain belt, two silver rings on her tail, white beads in her hair, and a silver diadem which has a turquoise jewel. Falco Lombardi is an expert pilot and a friend of Fox. often joins and leaves the Star Fox team throughout the series of games and is seen as somewhat of a partner to Fox as they are very close. After Star Fox 64, Falco leaves the team, because of boredom and tiredness (though also because of the events of Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco; see below), but returns at the end of Star Fox Adventures. During the final battle against Andross in Adventures, Falco comes to Fox's rescue as always. Leon Powalski of the Star Wolf team is considered to be his rival. Slippy Toad is a longtime friend of Fox since their school days. Young, kind, and intelligent, he serves as the inventor and mechanic of the team. Slippy attended Cornerian Academy, specializing in engineering. Slippy's father, Beltino Toad, serves as the director of Engineering at Space Dynamics Co. Ltd.,[1] and later serves the Research Director for the Cornerian Defense Forces. Slippy invents and constructs many inventions for the team, including the Blue Marine and the Landmaster. After the Aparoid race is destroyed in Star Fox: Assault, he temporarily withdraws from the Star Fox team. Slippy Toad has a habit of falling prey to enemy pilots, and as such calls upon the player's attention at any inconvenient moment for assistance. Peppy Hare is a member of the original Star Fox team, with leader James McCloud and wingmate Pigma Dengar. After Pigma's betrayal and James' capture, Peppy narrowly escapes to return to Corneria to inform Fox McCloud of his father's fate. Ever since then, Peppy serves as Fox's mentor and frequently gives Fox instructions and advice throughout the course. Ultima role The team met and help the Ultimawielder oftenly upon their campaign of Orgs assault. They also part of Society space divison unit against all of villains atatck, even in the Orgs. Category:Protagonists